Transitioning
Transitioning is the process in which a human, witch or werewolf whom undergoes the process of transitioning into a vampire. It is noted as being neither alive nor dead due to the effects of vampire blood on the body after death. The transition between vampire and human can lead to either death or vampirism. Physical Conditions A human who had consumed vampire blood and has subsequently died with the blood in their system will be magically revived as an undead vampire, just like the vampire who sired them. The exact nature of the human's death is irrelevant to this process; the only condition that must be met is that the body has to be more-or-less intact and able to function once they reawaken in transition. If the head, or the heart are missing in the time of death, the person in question will not wake in transition; but simply stat dead. Currently, it is unknown what will happened to a person who lost other organs, such as a liver, or kidneys and woke up in transition. Most fatal injuries, such as snapped necks, slit throats, stab wounds and shattered bones from falls will be healed before the fledgling vampire awakens in transition. Furthermore, the person must be mortally wounded or ill to the point that conventional means cannot save their lives, otherwise the vampire blood in their system will only heal whatever non-fatal wounds or illness that the victim sustained prior to dying. However, in recent years, it has been discovered that there are several illnesses and conditions that cannot be cured by ingesting vampire blood, such as cancer and tuberculosis. In the case of tuberculosis, those who have the disease will not be healed by ingesting vampire blood, and if they die from the condition, they will be healed of the diseases effects and will awaken in transition. Those who die of cancer with vampire blood in their system will still have cancer even as a vampire, as the mutated cells will continue to rapidly multiply as a result of the vampire blood speeding up their regenerative capabilities. Nature Following a human's mortal death after consuming vampire blood, the recently deceased will awaken in a state of transition. In order to complete the transition into a vampire, the person must then consume a significant amount of human blood, at least a sip's worth, within the next twenty-four hours or else they will die. Vampires can only feed on human blood to complete their transition, though once they complete this process, they can then choose to feed on blood from other sources, such as the blood of animals or even that of other vampires. Until a vampire drinks human blood to complete their transition, they will be not be susceptible to the standard weaknesses of the species they are soon to become (i.e. they can still walk in sunlight and can enter homes without an invitation). However, some vampires and hybrids in transition have demonstrated vampire abilities despite having yet to feed on the blood they need to officially become vampires; most commonly, these abilities are super-strength and the appearance of vampire fangs. Once the vampire completes their transition, they will develop the rest of their supernatural abilities such as super senses, speed, accelerated healing, mind compulsion and their true vampire face. Powers and Abilities The Transition does bestow certain vampiric abilities to the transitioning would-be vampire as he or she undergoes the process: *'Memory Gain': Vampires who wake up in transition always remember the memories of things (such as actions and events) they were compelled by vampires to forget while they were still human. This is due to the rule that vampires cannot be compelled except by an Old One. Whether or not a human who was compelled by an Old One would regain his or her memories in transition has yet to be seen. *'Super Strength': Although not yet fully vampire, a person in transition is several times stronger than they were as a human. They can easily throw a grown man across a room with enough speed and force to injure them. *'Super Speed': While not possessing the blurring speed of a transitioned vampire, humans in transition are able to move with enough speed and force to when combined with their super strength, thrown grown men across a whole room. *'Enhanced Senses': People seem to have some degree of enhanced senses before completing their transition, though they appear to be very unfocused and cause lots of distraction and pain (such as things seeming too loud). Weaknesses *'Lack of Blood': If a vampire in transition does not consume blood within twenty-four hours after their human death, they will die. If blood is consumed, the transition will be completed and the former human becomes a vampire. *'Cancer': Vampires in transition are still affected by cancer. The now regenerative capabilities gained by the vampire blood in their system speed up the cancer to Stage 10 which results in death. *'Sunlight Sensitivity': The sun doesn't burn a vampire in transition, but they will be sensitive towards it. Their eyes will hurt and they will get uncomfortable in the sun. *'Pain': The gums of vampires in transition often hurt as their canine teeth or their lateral incisors is pushing to extend from the inside of their jaws into razor-sharp fangs. Trivia *Vampires in transition are not affected by The Serratura as they are immune to the spell bound device. The reasoning behind this is since the Serratura only affects the living and the dead, vampires in transition are not considered dead nor alive. *Vampires in transition will often be really hungry, a sign that what the body really craves is blood. *People who go through the transition are very sensitive to noise. It was seen on multiple occasions that they just can't stand loud noises and even quieter noises really bother them. Category:Supernatural Category:Vampires Category:Hybrids Category:Tribrids Category:Species Category:Characters